powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Jo Johnson
Amy Jo Johnson (born October 6, 1970) is an American actress, singer/songwriter and musician. She is best known for her roles as Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger, in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and as Julie Emrick on The WB's college drama Felicity. She also played Stacy Reynolds on the Lifetime police drama The Division, and in 2005 she played Tina Sharp on the TV drama Wildfire. Johnson is currently playing Julianna “''Jules''” Callaghan in the Canadian CTV/CBS TV series Flashpoint. Filmography Film *Veritas, Prince of Truth (2007) *Fatal Trust (2006) *Islander (2006) *Magma: Volcanic Disaster (2006) *Arbie (2005) *Hard Ground (2003) *Infested (2002) *Interstate 60 (2002) *Liars Club (2001) *Pursuit of Happiness (2001) *Sweetwater (1999) *Cold Hearts (1999) *Without Limits (1998) *Perfect Body (1997) *Killing Mr. Griffin (1997) *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) *Susie Q (1996) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) TV *Flashpoint (2008-2010) *Wildfire (2005-2007) *What About Brian (2006) *The Division (2004) *Felicity (1998-2002) *Spin City (2002) *ER (2001) *Night Visions (2001) *The Eddie Files (1997) *Saved by the Bell: The New Class (1996) *Campus Cops (1996) *Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (1993-1995) Musics On TV * Flashpoint (Performer: "Dancing In-between") * The Division (Performer: "Cat In The Snow") * Felicity (Performer: "Puddle Of Grace") * Felicity (Performer: "Clear Blue Day") * Power Ranger (Performer: "We Wish You A Merry Christmas") * Power Ranger ( Performer: "Down The Road") Producer * In Memory of My Father (2005) Music Department * Felicity (1998) (composer: main title theme) Discography Amy Jo Jonhson's CDs *The Trans-American Treatment (2001) *Imperfect (2005) *Since You're Gone (feat Koishii & Hush) (2007) SINGLE * Dancing In-Between (2008) SINGLE Others *Souveniers - Various (2008) (with the music: Since You're Gone) *Felicity Soundtrack (1999) (with the music: Puddle Of Grace) *Sweetwater Soundtrack (1999) (with the musics: Motherless Child, What's Wrong, Just For You, Why Oh Why, Two Worlds, In A Rainbow and First Love) Self *I Love the '90s" (2004) *The Sharon Osbourne Show ** Episode dated 11 March 2004 (2004) *The Rosie O'Donnell Show ** Episode dated 31 May 2000 (2000) *The More You Know (1989) Archive Footage * Power Rangers Dino Thunder ** Legacy of Power (2004) *Power Rangers Turbo ** Shift Into Turbo: Part 1 (1997) *Power Rangers Zeo ** There's No Business Like Snow Business: Part 1 (1996) *Lord Zedd's Monster Heads: The Greatest Villains of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1995) * The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid: The Misadventures of Bulk and Skull (1995) Trivia *Chipped the bone in one of her elbows in Gymnastics. *Wrote story 'Memories of My Mother' in the book 'Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul on Tough Stuff'. *Enjoys music, painting, and writing *Loves The Grateful Dead, along with many other classic rock bands. *Plays the guitar and piano *Attended fellow Mighty Morphin Power Rangers co-star Thuy Trang's Funeral in 2001 along with David Yost, also a co-star from the same show. *She is the longest serving female Power Ranger (the longest serving male is Jason David Frank (Tommy Oliver). * Has a MySpace page (has been confirmed that it is her). * Gave birth to a daughter named Francesca in December 2008. * She is said to be the most successful actor after power rangers. * She's only actor out of the original six who has never been played by a body double or substitute after leaving the show. External links * Official Site * Amy Jo Johnson's Myspace * Amy Jo Johnson at tv.com * Amy Jo Johnson at imdb.com